


The Change

by Duel_Illusion



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, BAMF Allen Walker, BAMF Kanda Yuu, Fluff, Kanda Yuu has Feelings, Kanda is a Soft Boi for Allen, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Possesive Allen, Possesive Kanda, Possessive Behavior, Tired Allen, Weird Magic, Will add more tags as I go along, sassy bois, snuggle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duel_Illusion/pseuds/Duel_Illusion
Summary: Allen has been though hell the last 6 months while he worked almost non-stop and was very ready to go back to the one place he he thought of as home. He didn't expect to almost immediately be used as an unknowing test subject by Komui within the first hour of getting to headquarters or to accidentally drag his secret crush Kanda along with him for the ride. Next thing he knows they're being pulled into some weird vortex and ending up at a strange castle, why do weird things like this have to happen to him all the time? He had just wanted to eat dango and sleep.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Change

Allen sat down heavily on the train seat, his body aching from his most recent mission. He’d left on a mission six months ago and when he was sent on a mission to destroy one of the groups of remaining akuma after the Earl of Millennium's death. Though as soon as he had completed the mission, and was reporting back to Komui about his success, the Vatican gave him orders to deliver some ‘important’ papers to another branch. This continued with the Vatican ordering him to do useless missions that could have been done by a finder. He knew why though, of course he knew, they didn’t trust him. Ever since they found out that he was hosting the 14th, even more so once he merged with him to defeat the Earl. So they kept him busy, doing things and keeping him away from others.

Right now though, he was heading back to Headquarters. After six long months, he was going back to the only place he had come to think of as home, besides the Ark that is.

\--------------------------------------------------Headquarters-----------------------------------------------------

Allen walked down the long corridors of the Black Order and came to a stop at a large set of thick wooden doors. He knocked and waited patiently for permission to enter. When he heard no reply he opened the door to see a sleeping Komui. He sighed and after shutting the door walked over to the desk, leaned down and whispered,

“Lenalee’s getting married.” He stood up just in time to keep from getting headbutted by Komui.

“WHO DARES TO TOUCH MY DARLING LENALEE!!” Komui shouted while pulling out a giant drill. He was about to start shouting again, but Allen hit him over the head with a large book that had been laying nearby.

“Komui we’ve been over this.” Allen stated slowly as if talking to a child, as he set the book down.

“Lenalee’s not really getting married, it’s just the only thing that wakes you.” When Allen finished talking he went over and sat on the couch in front of Komui’s desk. 

“Allen! Your back!” komui shouted, running over and hugging the white-haired exorcist.  
“K-Komui...Can’t...Breath!” Allen squeezed out. Komui squeaked and let go of the younger male.

“Sorry Allen, I just haven’t seen you in a long time~!” Komui whined

Allen sighed “ It’s fine. I’m just tired is all.” he answered in a tired voice.

Komui frowned and sat down at his desk putting on his very rare serious face.  
“So, how were the missions you were sent on?” he asked curiously.

Allen ran his innocence hand through his long hair with a heavy sigh.” They went fine. They were not something that needed an exorcist to be accomplished. The Vatican didn’t hold back though, thats for sure.” Allen said scowling.

Allen opened the small trunk that sat next to him and pulled out three large manila folders, stood up and put them on the edge of Komui’s desk. He gave him a tired smile.

“ If you don’t mind i’m going to head off to bed.” he was heading out the door when Komui stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked back with a confused look.

“ Yes Komui?” Allen asked as he turned to face the older man.

Komui pulled out a box of chocolates and handed them to Allen.  
“ Here, this is for you. Think of it as something to welcome you home.” Komui said with a smile.

Allen’s face lit up with a smile. He looked up at Komui eye’s sparkling.  
“Thank you so much Komui!”

Komui chuckled at how happy Allen got at the site of food.  
“No problem Allen. Now you go get some rest. You have traveled a long way.” said Komui said as a fond smile.

Allen nodded and bid Komui a good night before heading towards his room.

Allen was unpacking his bag when he saw his loyal golem Timcanpy fluttered into the room. Tim settled atop Allen’s snowy head and nuzzled his hair affectionately as Allen pet his wings gently.

“Hey Tim, where you been?” Allen asked as he finished unpacking.

Tim fluttered his wings slightly then settled them down against Allen’s head, Allen nodded in understanding.

“I guess being stuck in a train compartment for three days would make you want to stretch your wings a bit.” Allen answered chuckling.

It wasn't until he was getting ready for bed did Allen remember the chocolate that Komui had given him. He walked over to where they were sitting on his desk and took off the lid. The candies were shaped as little animals like foxes, wolves, different types of wild cats, a rabbit, and some dogs there was even a fish. Allen smiled and settled down in his bed with Timcanpy laying on the pillow next to him. He leaned over to his desk to grab his book and chocolates and relaxed.

After Allen finished his chocolate he through the box away and marked his page before putting his book away and pulling his blankets close and turning out the lights.

“Good night,Tim.” Allen said as he slipped off into a deep sleep.

Disclaimer: I don’t own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter  
chapter 2

Lavi was skipping his way down to Allen's room with a happy grin on his face. The redhead had heard from Lenalee that Allen had come back late last night and that he was going to be back for awhile.

Lavi was thrilled at the thought of Allen being back at the order even for just a short while, he was after all Lavi’s best friend and secret crush. Because Allen had been the only one to see through his mask that was ‘Lavi’ and accepted him for who and what he was. After that incident they grew closer and Lavi’s crush had been growing ever since. Though Allen didn’t know that and if Lavi had anything to do with it, he never would. After all he was still a Bookman, and Bookman don’t have connections.

Lavi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the annoyed voice of Kanda. “ Get the HELL out of my way.” Kanda growled out to a terrified finder.

Lavi sighed at the scene. Lately Kanda had been even more irritated than usual. No-one knows what caused this sudden change in behavior, well all but one that is. Lavi knew the truth behind Kanda’s irritable nature these past six months.You see Kanda has a huge crush on Allen, ever since he attacked him that first day. When Allen was able to stand up to him in battle and hold him back. Something inside Kanda has changed that day, it gave approval to Allen to be close to him, for him to care for someone who wasn't Alma.

He kept it hidden though, as Kanda had always been good at hiding his emotions from others. Unless your Lavi that is even Bookman didn’t know, because he wasn’t close to Kanda and able to pick up the small things that had given it away to Lavi. Like how Kanda would sometimes grab the edge of Allen's jacket when he was asleep on train the few times the sat next to each other unconsciously, or when he would gently tug on a long piece of Allen’s hair before they left on a dangerous mission. It was the small things that only he notices that had driven the point home for Lavi, and now that Allen had been gone for so long Kanda was worried, lonely, and irritable. 

In short Kanda was missing his Moyashi.

Just then Lavi looked up and saw kanda walking off and ran to catch up throwing his arm over his shoulders when he did. ”Hey Yuu-chan!” Lavi said with a happy grin.

In less than half a second Kanda had Mugen at his throat.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That. Name.” Kanda said in a deathly calm voice and a glare that would make a reaper crap himself. “R-Right, got it. No more, done.” Lavi rambled sweating with his hands up in surrender eyes wide.

‘He’s more pissed than I thought. Good thing Moyashi-chan is back.’ Lavi thought to himself as Kanda sheathed Mugen.

Lavi lowered his hands and bent his head down so his hair was covering his eyes and a sad smile was on his lips. Even if he wanted to see Allen alone Kanda needed to see him more right now, even if it hurt him so much on the inside. ‘Kanda needs someone more than i do, cos i’ve got Panda-JiJi while Kanda has no-one.’ Lavi thought and steeled his decision and lifted his head. 

“Ne Kanda, did you know that Moyashi-Chan is back? I'm going to visit him now, you should come to!” Lavi said in a fake tone of excitement.

Kanda’s eyes widened and he looked over at Lavi who was looking at him waiting for an answer. He knew that Lavi was aware of his feelings for Allen so he didn’t hide them around him.

“A-Are you sure that's ok?” Kanda asked already feeling the worry and loneliness ebb away from his body.

This time Lavi smiled a true smile, just a small one. ”Ya, it’s fine. I think he’ll like it if you visited.”  
Kanda just nodded with a “Hn.” and they were on their way towards Allen’s room. 

Allen was in the middle of a dreamless sleep when a loud,obnoxious knocking was heard rousing him slightly. He was about to ignore it and go back to sleep when the pounding got even louder and a voice calls. 

“Oi, Moyashi-chan~! Come out and play~!” Lavi’s voice said excitedly from the other side of the door. 

“Oh Bloody Hell.” With that Allen got out of bed and headed for the door. Still half-asleep he forgot he had slept in his boxer briefs and opened the door. “Ello?” He asked his accent was thick and his voice was deep from sleep and his abrupt awakening.

When Allen opened the door the duo couldn’t believe their eyes. During the last six months the Moyashi had changed!

The first thing they noticed was that they had to look up to see him, he was an inch or two shorter than Lavi so about 5’11 and had a deeper voice that had a musical sound to it kinda like a cello. The next thing was that he lost any baby fat had been left on his body, his face was now angular with a sharp jaw and his hair had grown out to almost past his waist from months of not cutting it in between his missions, it was because of the long hair being loose and flowing down Allen’s muscular body that Kanda and Lavi almost missed the biggest change of all. Almost being the key word. There atop Allen’s snowy hair were two pure white cat ears. Their eyes widened, and Lavi’s jaw dropped. It was then that Kanda noticed that Allen was only wearing tight dark blue boxers, he saw a flicker of movement and a long white tail swayed back and forth behind Allen’s legs. He trailed it up to the base of Allen’s spine.

Both Kanda and Lavi were thinking the same thing, only one voiced their thoughts out loud though. “Is that you Moyashi-chan? What happened!?” Lavi shouted excitedly at the half asleep cat-boy.

Allen stared at them with sleep glazed eyes, the pupils were cat-like slits another change they noticed. There was a long pause before Allen answered “Wha?” was his only response that caused Lavi to face fault comically as Allen reached up to scratch his head when he felt something twitch.

In that one moment Allen was fully awake. He rose his other hand shakily to the top of his head and grasped a fuzzy cat ear in each hand and let out a small gasp.

“What the HELL!” Allen shouted running back into his room to look in the mirror that took up one wall like it does in the ark. Lavi and Kanda fallowed.

Allen stared in horror at the fluffy cat ears on his head.He looked down and spotted a long sleek tail swaying back and forth. It was then that he noticed he was only in boxers. With a blush he sighed and turned to face the two other occupants of the room.

“Could you guys leave for a moment please?” Allen asked his face returning back to its normal color.

Kanda blinked then a light shade of pink shaded his cheeks and he left with a quiet “Hn”

Lavi on the other hand had a grin spread over his face as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward and looked up at Allen.” Ne Neko-chan~” Lavi started before he got a golden eyed glare from Allen and ran out of the room, he had no intention of angering ‘Dark Allen’. The door was shut quietly behind him and you could hear the soft ‘click’ of the lock sliding into place.

It was quiet for awhile and Lavi was about to knock on the door to make sure Allen was ok when, all the sudden there was shouting from the inside and every colorful word you could imagine. Even Kanda flinched at more than a few of the things that were said. 

The shouting soon died down and the door opened again to reveal a smiling Allen with a look in his eyes that promised pain. He was wearing loose jeans that were low on his hips revealing his boxers so his tail could comfortably move about, and an ice blue shirt that hugged his body in all the right places.

Timcanpy flew over from nowhere and settled on Allen’s head in between his new ears.

“Shall we go get some breakfast then?” asked Allen as he shut the door to his room. They caught a glance inside the room before it closed...it was destroyed. Even the ceiling was horribly damaged. Lavi swallowed audibly and Kanda blinked a few times and followed the smiling white haired cat-boy, silently sending a prayer to whoever was the source of the boys wrath.

Chapter-3

As Allen made his way to the cafeteria the people he passed seemed to either blush or gape at him. Most seemed to blush though, and Allen couldn't figure out why people were reacting that way. He figured that he must look quite strange at the moment with his new appendages and all. He blushed a little from all the attention he was getting from the others as he passed. By the time Kanda, Lavi, and He made it to the cafeteria he had gotten some what used to the odd looks he was getting the the finders and other exorcists.

Allen walked up to the window to order food for his black hole of a stomach, he had just opened his mouth when he was suddenly stopped by an ear-splitting shriek from two different directions. He dropped to his knees, the snow white ears on his head flicking back flush against his white hair, he gripped his head with his hands. Trying to keep the sound from reaching his newly sensitive ears. The long tail wound its way down around his thigh, quivering and the fur raising on end.

Suddenly Allen was glomped by two different human figures. He lost his balance from where he was kneeling, feeling himself tilting backwards he quickly moved his hands away from his head to try and stop his fall. But with the ringing still echoing around in his head, his reaction time was to slow and then everything happened in a flash. One second he was fumbling to get a sturdy hold on something then the next his head was clipped by a pointed object and he saw stars. Everything was black and he could hear voices in the background sounding distant. Slowly the darkness lulled him into a quiet, dreamless slumber.

Kanda was right behind the Moyashi when it happened. They had made their way up to the ordering window when Lenalee walked in and Jerry turned around in the kitchen, both sets of eyes landing on the cat-eared teen and let out the loudest shriek he’d ever heard in all his years as an exorcist. [and he’s heard many horrible sounds in his eighteen years.] The next thing he saw was the Moyashi dropping to his knees clutching his head, while his tail wrap around his thigh quivering. 

Silence enveloped the dining hall, all eyes trained on the unconscious figure on the floor. Kanda was the first to break out of his daze and rushed to be by the tow-headed males side and pulling his head into his lap. Not caring about the crowd that was slowly gathering around them.

The ebony haired young man looked over his shoulder at his redheaded friend and noticed how displeased he looked before pushing it out his mind. 

“Lavi help me get the sprout to the infirmary. The baka might have a concussion.” Kanda said and after seeing the Usagi nod started to adjust his hold on the teen to stand. 

\---Time Skip--- 

Kanda kicked open the infirmary doors once the trio was close enough, much to the head nurses disdain. But before she could scold the boys about being unnecessarily loud she caught sight of the new cat-boy being held up by between the two teens. 

“Oh my, what happened?!” she rushed over to the trio and led them to an empty bed. 

“Never mind how it happened for now, we need to check for a concussion before we can let him sleep any longer.” The matron rushed about the room gathering what she needed before making her way back to Allen’s bedside.

The first thing she did was feel the back of his head, pulling her fingers back when Allen winced in his slumber only to see them stained a deep crimson. Quickly she gathered disinfectant and a needle and thread before signaling for the two teens to come closer.

“I’m going to need your help to turn him in his side and hold him down just in case he starts thrashing.” carefully the two males rolled the younger teen onto his side, his snowy ears and tail twitching in pain.

The nurse quickly got to work cutting off the trickling blood flow and closing off the wound, she managed without so much as a whimper from Allen’s sleeping form. Next she had them roll him back as gently as they could so they wouldn't jostle the wound to much, and so she could check for concussion.

“He’s lucky to have you to looking out for him.” the two teens jerked their heads towards her direction, eyes wide as they watched the nurse tuck Allen deeper into the blankets. She turned towards then with a small smile. 

“This boy will never have it easy, being the Destroyer of Time and the 14th Noah…”she looked up at them, her eyes hard “I’ve been looking after him since he first became Cross Marian's student, he’s a caring and kind child who will do whatever he can for the sake of others, even if it means giving up his life. So he needs people who will take the time to look after him when he’s being too reckless to do it himself.”

Looking back over towards Allen the matron continued “He needs someone to love and care for him, to give him the close loving contact that he’s been deprived of since he was born.” she looked back at the two teens, Kanda in particular “I believe that you can give him this, simply because you understand how he feels best of all. Isn’t that correct, Kanda Yuu?” She said mysteriously as she walked out of the room.

Kanda flushed at the words before running to the door to question the woman only to see no trace of the woman in the corridors. Before he could think to much about the subject the nurse had brought to light Kanda was interrupted by Komui bursting through the doorway and almost knocking him over.

Kanda stumbled and looked over at Komui with a growl before marching back over to Allen’s bedside and leaning against the wall the bed was pushed against.

After Komui the second to enter was Lenalee, both her and Komui immediately came to stand next to Lavi a few feet away from the side of the bed holding their teammate as he slept.


End file.
